


Viktor's Moving Castle

by Grandking-of-space (did_you_say_justice)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, At least not completely, Book Howl's Moving Castle, Character names not listed in order of importance, Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M, Movie Howl's Moving Castle, i'll add tags as the fic moves along, i'm using elements from both, mostly the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_you_say_justice/pseuds/Grandking-of-space
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an ordinary boy in an ordinary hat shop. They say there is a wizard on the prowl who eats the hearts of young women and men, but what does he have to worry? No one would dare touch his ordinary heart, much less eat it.--A Viktuuri Howl's Moving Castle AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Hello!!! Gosh this is so awkward/// So I'm still a fairly new writer to AO3 so please be gentle. 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by several lovely artists in this community, especially one on tumblr named Taffydesu. However, a piece of fanart from another artist was the sole reason I wrote this. I'll link to their works later.
> 
> This is, as the title and description suggests, a Howl's Moving Castle AU haha. I am adding very few but tiny details from the book to this fic for any reasons, mostly because i adore the book with my whole heart. (I'm sure those who have read the book know where the otauri is going to be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> That's enough from me, I'll be less talkative later!! Please enjoy this tiny 1K prologue. I promise more chapters will be longer. I'm striving for at the least 2K per chapter but that will, of course, vary but hopefully never be less!
> 
> Update: Wow comments are so nice already. I thought I would leave a few notes. I'm going to try to update my hardest every week but I am a junior with AP classes so bare with me. Like I said before, I will be be trying for a minimum of 2K per chapter, but with my dyslexia that requires twice as much editing so I really do apologize if anything is a little late. Speaking of my dyslexia, if something is wrong or a little off do let me know. I have three lovely editors but it can still happen. 
> 
> Sorry for the super long notes!!!

Once upon a time, in a land not so distant as it may seem, there lay a hat shop in a lively town far from the ocean. In that hat shop was a family of three: A father recently widowed with his two sons. These two sons got along pleasantly, soaking in their fathers love. Since their mother had died, money had become especially tight for this family of three. The sons picked up hat making and helped around the shop more than before. Eventually, their father remarried. Their new mother was just as kind and as loving as their own father was. A year later they welcomed in another member of the family, yet another son.

The youngest son grew to have the most love and attention of the three. The youngest son was quiet yet charming in his own way. He delighted the customers as they came and went. He received the finest clothes their new mother made and had any toy he wanted. He was adored and showed with affection bye everyone he met. He made many friends without trying, and would receive several gifts every year without asking. His life was easy and grand since the day he was born.

The second youngest was treated likely, just not as extravagantly. He grew to be charming and charismatic, drawing attention to himself when none was given to him unconditionally like his other brother. Much was never expected from him as he struggled to make himself know.He would grown to be out going as well as loud to compensate for this. Yet because of his efforts, he was sure to be noticed and praised, but never to the amount he felt he deserved.

But none, of course, could match up to the struggle the eldest was dealt. 

The eldest son had much expected of him. The eldest was to be the role model for the others. He did not cry and he did not complain. He did as he was told and loved all that was given to him. He was given the least amount of attention and the least fanciest clothes. Any and all of his favorites would eventually be hand down to the second youngest, as to save money. The eldest learned the trade of the family, tending to the shop day in and day out with his father. It was of course expected of him to take over the business once his father had passed. He was to never complain and to never cry. 

This expectation was not because his father and step-mother did not love him. These things were just expected in this strange land, much like our own. The youngest was expected to grow the wealthiest and best off. The eldest was expected to carry on the family trades and to, perhaps by default, be the least successful. Anyone stuck in between would be an odd and frustrating mix of the two; neither the most successful nor the least successful. And as such, as each grew older their step-mother took on the obligation to arrange their rightful futures. 

The youngest child, perhaps I should now mention is named Otabek, was sent off far away to a famed wizard. There, he would learn wizardry and magic while meeting other famous and important people along the way. He will make connections with the most prestigious and most royal of the land, guaranteeing his bright and successful future. He will not lift one finger in his life and have everything handed to him. Perhaps he will meet his prince or princess and marry into royalty as well. With so much there for him, it was no doubt what ever he did would be fanciful and bright.

The second youngest, referred to as Kenjirou by his family, was to be sent off to board at a cake shop. There he would learn how to make the most delicious treats around and even make an image of himself. Granted, this image could never be as grand as his younger brother, but it would be just enough that he would gain the attention he always desired. He would most surely find a partner to marry and to raise his own family with. Just the right amount of success the middle son should have.

Now the eldest had the blandest future. The eldest would stay in the shop and would continue the trade of the family. He would tend the shop, make sales, and even design several of the hats. He was to learn to take his fathers place as soon as he died. The eldest would care for both of their parents as well as they aged, and would possibly marry and raise his own family. However, that was merely hopeful wishing as he never left the hat shop enough to make any relations. The eldest was named Yuuri. Yuuri will be the main character of our story. 

You see, Yuuri did not mind his bland future. in fact, he felt it suited him quite nicely. As he grew older, he noticed the imbalance of attention with him and his siblings and started to see his destiny from there. He was quick to accept what most would disagree with. That, and Yuuri loved the hats. Even before his first mother's death, Yuuri was infatuated with these hats that surrounded him. He would talk with them every day, and assign personalities to each of the hats. He would promise them all good owners fitting their looks.

"You are such a dashing hat. Your owner will have all the flair and charm any young woman could have," He would say to one as he fasted a ribbon to it's side. "You will help her catch the love of her life. They will ask her out and fall deeply in love. She will always cherish you and refer to you as her lucky hat. You will have a happy life, I'm sure." And within the next week, sure enough, a woman with gorgeous black curls and fine attire came in and purchased that hat. She would come in months later asking for a hat for her wedding in the next year. 

And so Yuuri would hide himself away in that little closet inside the hat shop, making and designing hats for any woman or man that might happen to walk into the shop, talking to each one as he made it. Every customer of his was satisfied with the hats he made. Some even requested him to fit them with the most befitting hat he could muster. It was mundane to almost every eye, but Yuuri never felt like he was missing something. It fit him quite nicely and he adored each and every minute of it. He would never be cut out for some extravagant life like Otabek, or a big happy family like Kenjirou. To him, their futures were the most appropriate and satisfactory future they could ever have. And he wouldn't ask for it to ever be changed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short i'm sorry;;  
> Thanks to my editors Cass ( Yaha-ba.tumblr.com ) and Brigid ( vangaygh.tumblr.com )  
> You can find my tumblr ( Shirayahas.tumblr.com ) here as well.


End file.
